


Duel of Swords.

by Kaipiroska



Series: Real Black Knight hours [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen, Sakura is too pure for this world, although it's pretty clear it should be, but I don't actually describe it tho soooo, no mention of blood, sword fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaipiroska/pseuds/Kaipiroska
Summary: On a quiet dawn, two of the greatest swordsmen of the Order of Heroes face off in a duel.





	Duel of Swords.

**Author's Note:**

> And here's my first "action" driven story! Hope you guys like it, let me know in the comments :D  
> I actually didn't play Fates, so tell me if I went ooc with this one.

Outside of Askr’s castle, there’s a quiet forest in which heroes often go in order to meditate or simply be left alone. Black Knight falls into the latter category, often opting to go there after a training session in order to rest. As a master swordsman, he knows that overworking is toxic to the body, and the mind needs to rest as much as work. However, his quiet was disturbed at dawn, when he heard some heavy footsteps approaching him from behind. He heard a sword being plunged into the soil, and a deep male voice spoke up.

“Are you the Black Knight from the realm of Radiant Dawn?”

 **“Who wishes to know it?”** said the Knight, without turning.

“I am Ryoma, crown prince of the kingdom of Hoshido, from the realm of Birthright.”

Black Knight turned to face him. Standing in front of him was the Hoshidian prince himself, arms crossed and a stern look painted on his face.

 **“Ah, the peerless  “samurai”. I actually have heard of you during my staying here.”** Said the Black Knight, his arms crossed, almost as a mirror the pose of the prince.

“And so have I. They told me you are quite the fighter.” His shoulders relaxed a bit, and the stern look let a slight smile cross his face

 **“My skills with the sword are yet to be matched in my realm.”** Said the Knight, his voice echoed from his helmet.

“If you are willing, I wish to test my skills against yours.”

Black Knight stood in silence for a moment before speaking again.

**“Be aware that if you’re not worthy of fighting me, then you’re only wasting my time.”**

Ryoma’s chest rose up as his smile disappeared to bring back the stern look. Black Knight brought his hand to his chest.

**“This armor has been blessed by the Godness, very few things can harm it. And even fewer warriors.”**

Ryoma assumed a fighting stance as he spoke, drawing his sword, electricity filling the air.

“I am Ryoma, son of Sumeragi of Hoshido and wielder of the divine weapon Raijinto, passed down through generations of the Hoshidian royal family since it was crafted to end the war between the first dragons.”

The bright light of the sword shined on his face.

 “Blessed armor or not, there is nothing my sword can’t pierce!”

Black Knight stayed silent as the electricity of Raijinto reflected on his armor.

 **“..Very well,”**   Black Knight unsheathed Alondite.

 

The two warriors remained silent as the wind softly blew through the grass, the sounds of the forest echoing in the distance.  Suddenly, Ryoma charged, flashing through the field, aiming at the left side of Black Knight. In a  quick move, he shifted to the right, and jumped, trying a plunging attack. Black knight rose Alondite in a quick swing and parried it, pushing back him back. The Knight noted himself to don’t underestimate the speed of his adversary.

As he landed on the ground on his feet, Ryoma jumped right back into the fight, striking multiple times in order to create an opening in the Knight defense, but quickly realized that even if wearing that heavy armor he was quite agile. Ryoma decided to changed strategy and try to trick him, purposely leaving himself open for an attack. Black Knight, who had until this moment simply dodged or parried, saw a chance to hit Ryoma and struck down. The samurai, however, jumped backward and used Raijinto to blast Black Knight with a lightning bolt from the distance. A loud boom broke the quiet of the place, as smoke erupted from where the Black Knight stood, and the electricity hissed in the air. As the smoke cleared, Black Knight stood still, surprised, his chest rising and lowering at a normal phase, his armor with some barely visible scratches, and the joints still emitting some sparks.  

“ **Impressive**.” Said the knight.

Moving faster than a common armored soldier, Black Knight quickly shortened his distance with Ryoma, taking him by surprise, and aiming his sword at his ribs. The Samurai blocked it, their swords clashing.

Trying to get the upper hand, the prince jumped back yet again, making Black Knight fall upward.  Taking his chance, Ryoma swung his sword toward the Knight’s head. However, in an instant, the Jet Black general reassumed balance and clashed his Alondite with the legendary Hoshidian sword. The warriors wrestled on who could gain the upper hand, as the sparkles caused by the friction fell on the grass, starting a fire around them. Ryoma gritted his teeth as the lighting of his sword shined on his rival’s helm. The Knight’s emotions, on the other hand, were concealed behind his helmet, however, the shaking of his arm implied the amount of force he was putting on his sword to repeal the attack. The temperature was rising as the fire was starting to grow around them, making them sweat.  Suddenly, the Knight spoke with a calm tone.

“ **Very impressive. Yet not enough.** ”

Black Knight moved away from his sword, letting Raijinto hit his armor between the joints of the shoulder and the neck. Ryoma’s eyes widened as he saw the Black Knight coming towards him, face to face, as Rajinto simply slid between the junctures of his armor. With one swept move Black Knight stroke Ryoma’s abdomen with Alondite, sending the samurai flying in the air with pieces of his armor.

There was a brief moment of calm as if time was slowing down. The air in Ryoma’s lung flew out, his hold of Raijinto loosened slightly. The samurai saw the red-colored sky with his pink clouds and was reminded of his home, of the days he spent all day training until dusk in order to impress his father, and of the others following ones he spent helping his siblings with their training. That moment was a sweet gift, and Ryoma smiled slightly as he thanked for that.  Then his mouth closed in an expression of rage, the grip on his sword never tight as before.

“I’M NOT DONE YET!” shouted the samurai, as Astra was finally charged, and launched himself toward his opponent.  Ryoma slashed the Knight, with one, two, three strikes consecutive, his speed and force increasing with each one as his hands held tight Rajinto. As he was ready to give his final blow, Black Knight stomped his foot forward, his Black Luna kicking in, as he swung with one heavy move Alondite, meeting the samurai final strike.

 **“KNOW YOUR PLACE!”** shouted, taken over by his ability.

The Clash was so roaring it extinguished the fire around them.  The rivals stood, back to back, still in their striking pose.  Ryoma then let out a grunt of pain, as he fell to the ground.

The prince breathed heavily as he saw running towards him Sakura and the Summoner.

By then all the castle knew what was happening. Ana even took the chance to make some money out it calling bets, as the summoner and Sakura ran off toward the fight place.

“BIG BROTHER!” cried out Sakura.

“Nngh..Sakura…don’t worry…I’m—ugh!” said Ryoma trying to calm down his sister, who was already starting to cry.

Trying to hold back the tears, Sakura commanded his brother to stay still, as she brought her staff upon Ryoma’s injury.

While Sakura was healing his brother,  the summoner confronted the Black Knight.

“What is your problem?! You can’t just duel outside the walls of the castle, we’re in the middle of a war! Last thing we need is heroes going at each other’s throat! Besides, were you trying to murder him?! Look at him!” the summoner spouted between heavy breaths, his hands shaking out of frustration, almost as if he took part in the fight.

“ **Of course not. I know how valuable your allies are. However, he wished for a duel. So I decided to give him a non-fatal wound**.” Responded calmy the Black Knight.

“UGH! Were you holding back?!” gritted Ryoma.

“ **Only on the final strike. You are quite the skilled fighter, prince Ryoma**.”

“And so are you!” smiled Ryoma, only to be immediately hit by a fit of pain.

“RYOMA! He just stabbed you!” yelled the summoner, supported by a nodding Sakura.

“That is true.” Said Ryoma tasting his nearly healed wound.

“Still, if he was okay with it, I would try to challenge him again.”

The Black Knight giggled in his armor, almost as if he was having a chuckle.

“ **If you improve from this fight, I’ll be more than glad to oblige.** ”

The summoner stared back and forth the two warriors during their exchange, only to throw his hands up in the air once they were finished.

“Are you two even listening to me?! This is not how normal allies train!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope nobody is upset over Ryoma losing, he's fine and well and will sure look foward for a rematch!  
> I hope you liked it. Next up, I have to see if doing a Day of Devotion story or try to embarch on my first couple story (fjorm/Kiran).  
> Let me know what you look foward the most!


End file.
